


With Science, of course!

by QueenofSchmoop



Series: Insano Dating 'verse [3]
Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome, The Spoony Experiment
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Established Relationship, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Talk of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: Insano and Linkara have moved on to their third date. Insano has studied dating protocol and thinks this means they should now have sex.





	With Science, of course!

Linkara pulled up in front of Spoony’s house. He went up to the door and rang the bell. 

Spoony opened the door. “Insano! Your date’s here! Linkara, hey.”

“Hi Spoony.” He stepped in. “How are you?”

“I’m fine. I’m on my way out. Nostalgia Critic and I are going out and getting blitzed. Maybe then we can understand this whole you-dating-Insano thing.” He grinned. 

Linkara smiled back. When he’d told Spoony about his new relationship with Insano, well, there’d been a lot of questions. And testing to make sure he hadn’t been brainwashed or something. But now Spoony seemed to accept, if not understand exactly. 

“Insano! Stop doing whatever dumbass science thing you’re doing and get up here!” Spoony yelled over his shoulder. 

“I’m on my way,” Insano’s voice called back. “You’re not saying anything stupid, are you?”

“Like telling Linkara how you have a giant picture of him taped to your ceiling?” Spoony grinned.

“What?” Racing footsteps and a half dressed Insano appeared. He wasn’t wearing his lab coat or his goggles, which was sort of strange as it made him look a lot like Spoony. However, he was in his scrubs; this time they were a lovely shade of lilac. “I do not! You buffoon! Tell him that’s not true!”

Spoony just laughed. He grabbed his jacket and patted Linkara on the back. “Have fun, kids. Remember, use protection!”

Insano growled and sputtered. Linkara turned pink with embarrassment even as he laughed. Spoony was…Spoony. 

“You’re not going to drive, are you?” Linkara asked, watching Spoony open the door. 

“No. Insano put some sort of thingee in my car that will make sure if my alcohol levels are too high the car will drive me home. At least it better or I swear--!”

“Just leave,” Insano sneered. 

Spoony smiled again. “I’m going. Keep your skirt on. At least for a few minutes more.” He waved and walked out the door. 

Linkara and Insano stood there awkwardly for a bit. 

Finally Linkara spoke. “Do you need to…?” He trailed off, with a gesture.

“What? Oh. Yes, I’ll be right back.” He started to walk away then turned. “Make yourself comfortable.” He ran out of the room. 

Linkara wandered into the living room. After their second date, they had decided for their third they would just watch a movie at home. Originally they were going to do so at Linkara’s but Harvey was back and that would make things a bit uncomfortable. He’d come over here. He was flicking through DVDs, making a few mental notes about stuff he needed to add to his own collection, when Insano reappeared. 

“Sorry about that. The giant Octopus wanted to play.” He was still in his lilac scrubs and didn’t look much different.

“You have a giant Octopus?” Linkara had to ask.

“Doesn’t everyone?” Insano said back. 

He didn’t know how to answer that so instead he gestured at the movies. “So what did you want to watch? Not _Weird Science_ ,” he put in. 

“Oh. All right. Well, if we’re ruling that out then perhaps I should say no Star Trek.”

Linkara nodded. “I agree.”

Insano was surprised. “Really?”

“Yes.” He didn’t elaborate. 

“We could watch Superman?” Insano suggested. 

“Which one?”

“The Donner original.”

“You want to watch a movie about a superhero?”

“Lex Luthor is sort of a personal hero, even if he’s not a scientist,” Insano mumbled. 

Linkara blurted out, “you’re much prettier.” He blushed bright red. 

Insano fiddled with his hair, then walked over and found the DVD. He popped it in, then held up a hand. “Wait, we need snacks. I’ll be right back.”

Linkara sat down on the couch, still mentally berating himself for his comment. He looked up from maneuvering through the menu to see Insano carrying so much his arms were precariously full. He jumped up and hurried over to help. “Insano, what the hell?”

“I didn’t know what you like. I suppose I could have teleported to your house and rummaged through your cupboards to see what snack food items you have but I decided against that.”

“Thank you,” Linkara said dryly.

“So I had to get some of everything.” He gestured. There was beef jerky, Twizzlers, M&Ms, Hershey’s Kisses, Snowcaps, Gummi Bears, Milk Duds and a box of Sugar Babies. “Take whatever you like.”

“You’ve got enough here to feed an army.”

“If we have any leftover I’m sure Spoony and his cohorts will eat it. He has the most atrocious food consumption habits.”

“Does that mean you’re not sharing any of this?” Linkara had taken the Gummi Bears and ripped the package open. He offered it to Insano. 

“Normally I don’t indulge but…” He reached a hand in and grabbed a few. 

Linkara smiled and popped one in his own mouth. He finally got the movie playing. 

“Wait! I forgot the popcorn!”

“Insano--” but the man was already up and moving. He came back with a huge glass bowl filled with popcorn. “You do realize it’s just the two of us?”

“I wanted to be sure we didn’t have to get up in the middle of the film to make more. It’s logical. And if there’s any leftover it makes a good snack and much healthier than that other stuff.” He sounded defensive. 

Linkara smiled and pulled the man, and the bowl, down. “It’s very sweet of you, Insano. But can we just watch the movie now?”

“Of course.” He settled down and the theme started. They were partway through when Linkara noticed Insano kept glancing over at him. After a moment, he turned his head.

“Something wrong?”

“What? No. Nothing.”

“Okay.” Linkara went back to the movie. It took him a minute to realize that Insano was very slowly inching over to his side. The big bowl of popcorn had been moved to a small coffee table in front of them a few scenes back. After a few more of the tiny movements, Linkara lost his patience and reached out, pulling the mad scientist to him. 

“Waugh!” Insano squawked as he half fell into the reviewer’s side. 

“If you wanted to cuddle, all you had to do was say.”

“I don’t cuddle!” Insano sounded deeply offended. 

“Whatever.” But he didn’t move his arm from around the man. 

A few moments passed then Insano leaned in cautiously. Linkara made sure not to move, other than to tighten his grip a little. It did make it hard to snack but he was willing to make that sacrifice. About the time of the Lois poem, he abruptly moved. Insano pulled back like his scrubs were on fire.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Sorry, just my arm was asleep.”

“Oh.” Insano looked very unsure of himself. 

Linkara stood, took two steps and sat down again. Then he pulled the genius to the other side. “Better now.”

Insano looked up through his dark hair. “Seriously?”

He smiled down at him, then grabbed some Twizzlers and began to chomp. He heard Insano muttering something about ‘know how much sugar is in those?’ but cheerfully ignored him. He watched Insano flick his eyes to the popcorn bowl and gave him a tiny nudge with his arm. The dark haired man darted forward, grabbed the bowl, and settled right back into place. As if afraid someone would steal his spot, Linkara thought. He smiled at how adorable it was. He also stole a handful of popcorn. 

“Hey!”

“Not like there’s not plenty.”

“True.” Insano had to admit that. 

They watched the film. When it got to the part where Superman was flying around the Globe, Linkara turned to him. “Don’t. I just don’t want to hear about how the science of this is wrong, okay?”

Insano shrugged. “Very well.” 

The movie ended, all was right in the world and Linkara looked down in slight horror at all the junk food he’s eaten. He rubbed his belly. “Ugh, I’m glad I didn’t have much to eat before coming over.”

Insano had stood and was getting the DVD out of the machine. “Did you want to watch another movie?”

“We could do the Donner cut of Superman 2?” Linkara suggested. 

Insano looked back at him. “Is that what you want?”

“I want you to tell me what you want to do.”

“I want to have sex with you.” Insano’s eyes went wide. He turned and ran into the kitchen, breathing hard. He was still leaning over the counter when Linkara came in, cautiously. 

“Um…”

“I didn’t mean to blurt it out like that.”

“But you meant it?”

“…yes. I am in love with you. I find you very attractive. Why wouldn’t I want to hit that like a screen door?”

“It’s bang like a screen door,” Linkara corrected him. “Wait, we’re getting off track here. So you want to have sex with me. Tonight.”

“It is the third date.”

Linkara looked at him, took off his glasses and rubbed them then put them back on. “Sorry, what’s that got to do with anything?”

“All the literature I’ve read says that on the third date is when a courting couple has sex.”

“Courting couple?!”

“Oh, is it the fourth date instead? Damn, I knew I should have asked you to brunch!”

“Insano, yes, traditionally sex is had on the third date. But we’re not exactly a traditional couple.”

The doctor looked at him. “I see.” It was clear he didn’t. 

Linkara stepped over to him and pushed him back into the counter then hefted him up, oofing a little. He muttered, “weigh more than I thought”. He leaned in and kissed Dr. Insano hard. 

They kissed there on the counter for a while. The doctor pulled back. “All right, I’m confused.”

“I like you. I really like you. I can’t get over how much. You’re surprisingly fun to be around when you’re not trying to kill me.”

“I told you--”

Linkara waved a hand at him to shush him. “But I do think we should take this slow.”

“I don’t need a translator to know that means no sex tonight.”

“But it doesn’t mean not ever.” He leaned in again and captured Insano’s lips. “I do want to sleep with you. I just don’t want to rush into sex with you, all right?”

Insano looked dubious. 

Linkara sighed and rubbed his face. “Insano, I’ve come to know a different side of you over our dates. I know it’s only been three but you’ve revealed a lot. Especially on our last date.”

The doctor blushed a little. 

“I’ve come to care about you a lot. And I don’t want to rush physical intimacy, as much as I do want you,” he emphasized. 

“You do?”

“Yes.” He reached up and cupped Insano’s cheek. “I do.” He leaned in and kissed him again, softly. 

Insano pulled back slightly. “It’s all right. I understand.” He hopped down off the counter. “Did you want to watch that second movie, then?”

Linkara wanted to pull the man back, not sure that the doctor did understand his feelings. But he decided to let it go, nodding and following him back in. They sat down, space between them again before Linkara reached out and laced his fingers through Insano’s. They watched the rest of the film that way. When it ended, Insano looked at Linkara uncertainly. 

“Do you have to get home?”

“Not yet.”

“Um, what would you like to do?”

Linkara just smiled and pulled Insano in for a kiss. It went on and on, as he took his time. “Have I told you how much I like your eyes?”

Insano blushed. “No.”

“I do.” He reached up a hand and brushed the tips of his fingers over the man’s lashes. “So gorgeous…” Just then something started beeping in his pocket. “Crap. Sorry.” He pulled out a communicator. “Pollo? Kind of busy here!”

“I am sorry to interrupt,” the robotic voice said, “but we are under attack.”

“What? By whom?”

“We are not sure. But we could use assistance.”

“I’m on my way.” He had gotten up. Now he turned back to Insano. “I’m sorry to cut our date short--”

Insano was already moving. He grabbed up his lab coat, put his goggles on and then slipped the stethoscope around his neck. “I’m coming with you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. I want to lay a smack down on whoever interrupted us.”

Linkara smiled. They headed out. 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I should change/add any tags. Also, yes, Pollo interrupted them again!


End file.
